Love Island
by PersonY2K
Summary: *FINISHED!* Gordo and Lizzie get stuck on an island. Good or Bad? Read to find out. *FINISHED!*
1. Announcements

Chapter 1: Announcements  
  
A/N: This fanfic doesn't really go with any of the other episodes. It's just a plain old fanfic. I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Oh yeah, and they are 15, and Matt's 12. And Gordo doesn't like Lizzie... yet. Well, he doesn't know he likes her, but other people do. This takes place in the summer.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
Tuesday 6:30 PM  
  
"Augh! You are such a dirk!" I yelled at Matt.  
  
"What's a dirk, anyway?"  
  
I clenched my fists. "It's something that you are." I said, stuffing lasagna in my mouth.  
  
"Kids, settle down." Mom scolded.  
  
"Why is it that all of our meals as a family turn into World War III?" Dad whispered into Mom's ear.  
  
Animated Lizzie: I heard that!  
  
"It's not my fault." Matt insisted.  
  
Animated Lizzie: What!?  
  
"What!" I exclaimed, spitting out my lasagna.  
  
"Eww."  
  
"Of course it's your fault!" I cried. "Ugh! All I need is a week, alone, without Mr. Potato Head ruining my life!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Mom had that familiar look on her face.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Uh oh. This is the part when I'm supposed to RUN!  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then how would you like to go camping?"  
  
Camping? Right.  
  
"Uh, no, no, no. I am not spending a night outside in a tent." I said. "I'll be bit to death by mosquitoes."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about the backyard, Lizzie."  
  
"Then what were you thinking about?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Please be good, please be good, please be good!  
  
I hoped it was a trip to the Bahamas or something. Now that would totally rock!  
  
"You know that island? Near the beach?"  
  
"Uh-huh." I liked the way this was going.  
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe you, Miranda, Gordo could spend three days out there. Parentless, Matt-less. Alone."  
  
My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
Mom nodded.  
  
Animated Lizzie: She can't be serious. Parents aren't supposed to be so sane!  
  
This was too cool! I felt like screaming.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I have to go call them now!" I rushed off into my room, not even excusing myself. I bounded up the stairs, and flopped on my bed. I dialed Miranda's number, and then connected to Gordo's.  
  
"You guys, guess what?" I exclaimed.  
  
"What? Did Ethan ask you out?" Miranda exclaimed. "Oh, I knew the day would come."  
  
Oh, sure. Ethan would've never asked me out, and she knew that.  
  
"No! Better. Well, maybe... I don't know. But what I do know is that we are going to spend an entire weekend on Kaki's Island. Unchaperoned."  
  
I could just see Gordo's eyes popping out. "Unchaperoned? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup." I said.  
  
We talked for a few more minutes, then Miranda and Gordo talked to their parents, and their parents talked to my parents. It was decided. We were going on a vacation Friday night though Monday evening! 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
Friday 7:00 PM  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
Thursday and Friday afternoons, we sailed our stuff down to the island. It was a long ride. It took an hour to get all the way there, then an hour to get back. We made only two trips, though.  
  
Then Friday night was finally here.  
  
And the parents couldn't bear it.  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"See you Monday!"  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
And with that, we stepped into the rowboat and rowed ourselves to the island. It took forever! But when we did get there, all of our stuff was waiting for us.  
  
"This is so cool!" I said, stepping off of the boat.  
  
"I know, isn't it?" Miranda started setting up our tent.  
  
Gordo got out his camera. "This'll make a great documentary."  
  
"Gordo!" We exclaimed.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Are documentaries the only things ever on his mind?  
  
I picked up the 'emergency' cell phone and dialed home. "We're safe!" I said to them and hung up immediately.  
  
"Whoa, we have enough food to last us for a month!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"I know. In case of emergencies." I told him.  
  
"Oh no!" I heard a moan form inside the tent.  
  
"What?" we asked, peering in.  
  
"I forgot my-my toothbrush."  
  
Miranda POV  
  
I had to think of an excuse to leave them alone on the island. I had a plan. I would sail back to shore, with the rowboat, taking the cell phone with me. Then Lizzie and Gordo would be stuck on the island together. Why?  
  
Well, anyone who has eyes could see that Gordo liked her a lot. Lizzie might have liked him too; I don't know about that. But I knew that if I left them alone on the island. They'd have to fall in love. It worked in all the movies, so why shouldn't it work in real life?  
  
Oh, and if you were wondering, the parents knew about this. They wanted Lizzie and Gordo to get together. It was so weird. Parents were becoming so sane these days. "Your toothbrush?" Lizzie asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you can live toothbrush-free for two days, can't you?" She asked.  
  
My eyes widened. I couldn't beat that.  
  
I guessed I had to lie.  
  
Not my best subject.  
  
"Well, I'd like to, but you see-the doctor said that I have to brush my teeth three times a day for this-uh... thing I'm getting." I lied.  
  
"What kind of thing?" Gordo asked.  
  
Since when was Gordo so nosy?  
  
"Uh... they won't tell me. Yet." I said, hoping they were buying this.  
  
"Okay." Lizzie sighed. "Be back by 9."  
  
"You sound like my mom." Gordo pointed out.  
  
We started laughing, and I left, making sure the cell phone was 'accidentally' in my pocket.  
  
My plan was just beginning... 


	3. The Waterfall

Chapter 3: The Waterfall  
  
Friday 7:08 PM  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I didn't know why I was so nervous. What was the big deal with being alone with Lizzie, on an island, with no one else?  
  
I wasn't scared.  
  
I was TERRIFIED!  
  
Why?  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" She asked me.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll go around filming things." I managed to say.  
  
"I'll pass. I'll be watching TV." She said, taking out her 10-inch battery powered TV.  
  
"Okay." I said, and I was off.  
  
I went into the forest and started to explore. Nothing but trees, trees, and trees came into sight.  
  
Sigh. How boring.  
  
I was thinking of how I needed to develop a new interest when I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
There was a waterfall. It was gorgeous. The water shimmered in the sunshine, and the murmur of falling water filled the air. It was so amazing that I forgot I even had a camera in my hands. I almost dropped it.  
  
I ran back to where Lizzie was. "You have to see this!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What?" She groaned. "I'm watching Star Search."  
  
"It's better than that! Come on!" I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the waterfall.  
  
"Whoa." She said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Just 'whoa'?" I asked.  
  
"That is just... cool. I never knew Kaki's Island had a waterfall. Especially one like this." Lizzie stared at it.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Hey, get a shot of me here." She said, gestured to the video camera.  
  
I turned it on. "Lizzie, how do you feel after discovering the eighth Wonder of the World?"  
  
"Do you have to be so professional about it?" She asked.  
  
"Just play along." I whispered.  
  
"Oh." She nodded and changed her tone of voice to match an explorer's. "Well, actually, it wasn't me who discovered it. It was my friend, Professor Gordon." She grinned.  
  
I tossed her the camera so she could tape me. "Now, Mr. Gordon," She began in a male-like voice. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Lizzie pushed me into the pond. I fell in, face first, and was soaking wet.  
  
She started giggling. "Well, that concludes today's interview." She said, and zoomed in on me. I was yelling.  
  
"Lizzie!" I exclaimed and got out of the water. I started chasing her.  
  
"That's it for now!" She said quickly into the camera and started to run.  
  
So far, our vacation was off to a good start. 


	4. Worries

Chapter 4: Worries  
  
Friday 11:00 PM  
  
Gordo POV  
  
By eleven P.M, Miranda still hadn't returned, and Lizzie and I were toasting marshmallows by the fire.  
  
"Don't you think Miranda should've been back by now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said. "I hope she's okay."  
  
Lizzie started laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry; it's just so funny seeing you talk with your wet hair and sopping clothes." She giggled.  
  
"Well, it's your fault."  
  
"I never said it wasn't."  
  
Then there was a still silence. Neither of us spoke for a few long seconds.  
  
"Should we call?" I asked her. "To see if she's okay?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Lizzie said, biting into a marshmallow.  
  
I started searching the tent. "Uh... Lizzie? Do you know where the phone is?" I asked.  
  
"What? I thought you had it."  
  
We both looked at each other. "Uh-oh." We said at the same time.  
  
"No way Miranda has it." Lizzie sighed.  
  
"She has the boat, too!" I exclaimed.  
  
"So?" She asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"So what if she... you know... drowned? Then we'll be stuck here forever!"  
  
"That's not going to happen, Gordo." She assured. "They'll pick us up after they realize that we haven't come home."  
  
"I guess." I started to get in the tent and into my sleeping bag. "But I'm worried. Why isn't Miranda here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I didn't either. I hoped she was safe. It was scary to think about life without one of my best friends.  
  
"So, are you going to go to sleep now?" I asked from inside my sleeping bag.  
  
"Well, I was going to wait until she came back, but it's sorta late and I'll be bored this late at night. So yeah, I'm going to bite the dust." She got into her sleeping bag on the other side of the tent.  
  
Miranda's was in the middle, empty.  
  
It scared me.  
  
I prayed that she was okay. 


	5. In Love

Chapter 5: In Love  
  
Saturday 5:58 AM  
  
Miranda POV  
  
I was sleeping in my bed, imagining all sorts of things that were going on at Kaki's Island. Sure, Gordo and Lizzie were probably worried about me, but they would have to fall in love sooner or later. I mean, if a romantic getaway on an island didn't bring them together, what would?  
  
I was so excited!  
  
Even though this might change the three amigos. I might feel like the third wheel sometimes, but it would be worth it.  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I got up early the next morning. It was a habit I had gotten over the school year. I checked my watch. It was 5:58 A.M. I looked around the tent. Miranda still wasn't here. I sighed heavily. This wasn't good.  
  
Lizzie wasn't in her sleeping bag, either. I wondered where she was.  
  
I got up with my camera, and decided to go to the waterfall.  
  
I followed the path that I had taken the day before. I soon approached a tree near the waterfall and started taping.  
  
My jaw dropped wide open at what I saw.  
  
I saw a girl, swimming in the pond. She got up and shook the water out of her hair. It was amazing. Almost like a movie.  
  
Then she went under the waterfall and giggled as the water poured on her face. I knew it.  
  
It was love at first sight.  
  
I just stood there behind the tree, watching like a moron.  
  
I zoomed in on her, hoping to get a better shot.  
  
All I saw was a body and water. Her head was buried in the showering water. Soon she took her head out of the waterfall and shook the water out of her hair again, laughing. Then she got out of the water and dried herself off with a pink towel.  
  
And what I saw amazed me.  
  
That mystery girl was none other than...  
  
Lizzie.  
  
But it wasn't possible. I couldn't be in love with her. She was my best friend.  
  
But then why was my heart beating so hard?  
  
I shut off my camera and laid it down behind the tree. I headed over to Lizzie, hoping that I could say something to her.  
  
"Hey." I said. "How come you're up so early?"  
  
She shrugged. "I had an urge to swim."  
  
"Well, I'm going swimming right now. Want to join me?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know... I might prune."  
  
I rolled my eyes and pushed her into the pond like she done to me yesterday.  
  
"What on Earth was that for?" She screamed.  
  
I took off my shirt and jumped in, making a big splash. "Payback for yesterday." I said simply.  
  
I tried as hard as I could to forget what I had seen five minutes ago.  
  
But it was hard. 


	6. Weird

Chapter 6: Weird  
  
Saturday 6:15 AM  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I blinked hard.  
  
Sure, I had seen Gordo in his swimsuit before. But this time, he looked so... muscular. So... cute. It was surprising how attractive he'd become.  
  
What was I saying? Was I nuts? I mean, this was Gordo. The guy I had grown up with. The guy who was like a big brother to me my entire life. And suddenly I was thinking he was cute? I was going crazy.  
  
It was so weird.  
  
I erased the thought from my mind and splashed him with the water, which came up to my belly button. He splashed me back, and I ducked.  
  
I popped up again. "Ha!" I exclaimed.  
  
Our water fight went on for a while. Then suddenly I got really tired.  
  
"Whew! I'm exhausted, Gordo." I said. "I gotta take a rest... oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What?" He asked, getting out of the water.  
  
I looked at him sideways. He was cute. It wasn't just my head. It sounded really weird, but I thought I was falling in love with him. Now that I thought about it, he was smart, funny, caring, cute... I mean, what else would you want in a guy?  
  
Animated Lizzie: No. I do not believe this. You're falling for your best friend!  
  
"What?" He repeated.  
  
I snapped back to reality. "Oh... I was saying-saying... what about Miranda?" I sputtered.  
  
He shrugged sadly. "Don't know."  
  
I bit my lower lip as it started trembling.  
  
He sighed. "Don't cry." He said softly, shaking his head.  
  
Well, of course, that didn't help. I burst out in tears. "But what if... you know..."  
  
"Don't say it." He interrupted.  
  
I watched him dry off. I smiled weakly. This was so odd. One of my best friends was missing, and I was falling for the other one. It seemed so weird. Things were changing so fast.  
  
'Calm down,' I told myself. 'Nothing's changed.'  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked, with his famous I'll-help-you smile on. "Something besides Miranda?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: He's sweet, too! How come I didn't notice this before?  
  
I forced a smile. "Everything's fine." I assured.  
  
He headed back to our tent, leaving me there staring at the waterfall.  
  
Then I noticed he had left his camera behind some tree. I picked it up, and was surprised to see that it was still on. I turned it off and followed Gordo.  
  
My life was so confusing.  
  
A/N: I saw Agent Cody Banks on Friday, and it was totally the BOMB! I loved it! Go and see it, everyone!!!!! And sorry for the no-update on Sunday. It's spring break here, and I was in St. Louis. Sorry. 


	7. Under the Stars

Chapter 7: Under the Stars  
  
Sunday 9:30 P.M.  
  
Gordo POV  
  
Still no sign of Miranda. This was not good. It was already Saturday night.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Lizzie pointed to the sky. "There's the big dipper!"  
  
I looked up, and sure enough, I saw it too. "Cool." I said.  
  
I stared at her hard. How could this hot teenager be the same Lizzie that I knew as a little girl?  
  
Hot? Did I just call Lizzie hot?  
  
HOT?!  
  
Well, she was. This sounded crazy, but I felt like going up to her and planting my lips on hers. Or going up to her and make her fall for me.  
  
I knew one thing for sure.  
  
None of that would ever happen.  
  
"Yeah." She dragged her sleeping bag outside and slipped inside. "Get yours. I like looking at the stars."  
  
I smiled and got mine out next to hers. "So..." I started.  
  
"So..."  
  
I tried to think of a subject that would break the ice, but I was too nervous. She was inches away from me! What should I have done?  
  
"It's amazing how people can imagine the stars as people and animals and things. And then make up stories about them. How do they do that? I must be hard." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I tried to make up my on constellations once, and I always ended up making nothing." I replied.  
  
"Well, show me one. Maybe I can make something out of it." She said, the campfire's shadows flickering across her face.  
  
I sighed. "See that one blue star?" I pointed.  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Right next to..."  
  
"Oh, I see it now!"  
  
"Then go up four stars and curve to the left two."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm. Okay."  
  
"Then go diagonal to the star you started with."  
  
"The blue one?"  
  
"Yeah." I said. "Now, what does it look like?"  
  
She started giggling. "It looks like a slice of pie with little sprinkles in the middle."  
  
I studied it closer. "Hey, you're right."  
  
"And if you add a couple more stars it looks like a person with a pie for a body." She giggled again.  
  
We talked for hours, pointing to the stars and talking and... sharing secrets.  
  
"Truth or Dare." She asked me.  
  
I groaned. "Truth."  
  
"I'm not so cruel... so-tell me a clue about the girl you like." She said.  
  
I thought for a moment. "She has blond hair. Amazing, silky blonde hair." I admitted. "Is she skinny?"  
  
"Not a stick, but totally perfect."  
  
"How do you rate her for perfectness: scale of 1-10?"  
  
I sighed dreamily. "10."  
  
This was crazy. I was in love with Lizzie.  
  
DID I JUST SAY...? 


	8. Jealous

Chapter 8: Jealous  
  
Sunday 10:15 PM  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I was mad. The girl Gordo liked couldn't be me.  
  
Why?  
  
It wasn't fair. He was falling for some gorgeous model that wouldn't care about a word he said, while I was lying right next to him. It was weird. One second he's my annoying best friend, and the next I'm in love with him. There was something wrong with the picture.  
  
I stared at him.  
  
Animated Lizzie: He is so cute! And smart. And funny and nice and all- around amazing. Can't he be mine?  
  
"So, who's your dream guy?" He asked.  
  
'You'. I wanted to say.  
  
But I didn't  
  
"Well, he's smart, funny, cute, caring, not overprotective, not a crazy romantic, nice... did I mention that he was hot?" I said, describing Gordo completely.  
  
"Oh." He said quietly. "So, on a scale of 1-10, how much do you like him?"  
  
"A solid 10." I answered, gazing at the stars.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I felt like crying. It wasn't me she liked. It was a guy who could give her so much better than me.  
  
"He's so amazingly wonderful. Every time I'm sad, he's there. But the only problem is, he likes someone else." She looked devastated.  
  
"Oh, really?" I said. "Well, it's his loss. Any guy should be honored to go out with my best friend."  
  
'My best friend'.  
  
There were those words again. The words that described how Lizzie felt about me. I was just her 'best friend'. Nothing more. It was so unfair.  
  
She smiled weakly. That one smile lit up her entire face. I wished I could go up to that guy and tell him that Lizzie was the best he'd ever get, and that he was lucky to have her like him.  
  
Yeah, I admit it.  
  
I was jealous. 


	9. Singing

Chapter 9: Singing  
  
Monday 3:00 AM  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I woke to a start in the middle of the night, and I heard a soft voice singing.  
  
"They can't catch me,  
  
I'm flying high.  
  
But when you're not with me,  
  
I'm still here lying on the floor...  
  
Waiting for you.  
  
Oh, baby, tell me,  
  
How long will it take for you to notice...?  
  
That I'm here too?"  
  
I followed the voice. Lizzie wasn't in the tent, so I put the pieces together. Them I watched her from behind the bushes.  
  
"Every moment we spend together,  
  
In rainy, snowy, hot weather,  
  
I love and cherish forever.  
  
But when will you see...  
  
That I'm here?  
  
Oh, G-"  
  
"Lizzie?" I asked.  
  
She stopped abruptly. "Oh, hi. I didn't know anyone was there."  
  
"You have an amazing voice." I complimented. "Did you write that song? It's really good." I blabbered on.  
  
She blushed. "It's something I've been working on."  
  
"So, do you always get up at three in the morning to practice singing?" I joked.  
  
She smiled. "I'm embarrassed to do it in front of people. I practice every day when I'm alone, though. And this is the only time I'm alone here."  
  
"Oh, well, then I'll go away."  
  
"NO! I mean, I need to practice in front of an audience." She started singing again.  
  
"Oh, G-"  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I didn't know what to say. The lyrics went, 'Oh, Gordo, see who I am, dying for love inside.'  
  
But of course I couldn't say that! So I made up something.  
  
"Oh, God, let him see who I am, dying for love inside.  
  
Because when he's not there, I feel like I'm not anything to this world..." I sang on until the end.  
  
Gordo started clapping as I took a bow. "Bravo! You're amazing, Lizzie!"  
  
My eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Really?  
  
"Really."  
  
I grinned. 


	10. The Fight

Chapter 10: The Fight  
  
Monday 8:00 AM  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"No way!" I screamed. "You are not going."  
  
"Why? I have to see if Mirada is okay. I'm going."  
  
"What if you die, too?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'too'? Are you saying Miranda is dead?!" He yelled. "You could at least have a tiny bit of hope. Some friend you are."  
  
"I am her best friend, okay? So don't say 'some friend you are' to me."  
  
"Are you saying that you and Miranda are such great friends that you don't even need me?" He was steaming.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." I snapped back.  
  
"You are-" He stopped.  
  
" 'You are' what?" I asked. "Go on, say it."  
  
"I'm not going to. You couldn't handle it." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, you think I can't handle it? I'm not some delicate chick, Gordo. Is that how you feel about me?"  
  
"You would never know how I feel about you. And if you did, you wouldn't understand." He said softly.  
  
"I wouldn't understand? Oh, Gordo, Gordo, Gordo. I understand perfectly. You don't want me in your life. Is that right?" I asked.  
  
"Close enough." Gordo scoffed.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
He stomped away furiously.  
  
I ran into the tent and zipped it tightly.  
  
Then the tears started to pour out. What had I just done? I was so mean to him. Animated Lizzie: I say I love him, and then I start yelling at him. What's wrong with me?  
  
I brushed the tears away. What was I going to do now that Gordo hated my guts?  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I ran into the forest. I could not believe myself. I had almost called Lizzie-it hurt my brain just to think about it. But now she was mad at me. I was mad at myself. I felt like apologizing, but what I had said must have really hurt badly. She wasn't going to except a lousy apology.  
  
I started to cry and brushed the tears away. I was a guy. Guys didn't cry. Especially over girls.  
  
But this girl wasn't just a girl. It was-Lizzie. Lizzie, the girl I'd call my sister. The girl I'd have pillow fights with and give advice to. The girl I made fun of when she cared about what other people thought.  
  
And then I thought, 'I've always been there for Lizzie. Always helped her out with her problems, always listened. But when had she listened to me or my feelings? She never cared about me.'  
  
Then I made a decision.  
  
I was over Lizzie.  
  
It was hard, but I knew she'd never love me the way that I loved her. She never cared about my problems, or me, as long as Gordo Houdini would fix everything for her. She wouldn't understand how hard it is to be a guy. To hear that girl you like talking about other guys. She never cared about me, and she never would. And anyway, she liked another guy, not me.  
  
I sat down on a rock, not knowing what to think about. Usually it'd be Lizzie, but now that I was over her, nothing else came to mind. It didn't feel like there was a purpose for living anymore.  
  
Was Lizzie the only thing that I lived for?  
  
No, that was crazy.  
  
I still couldn't believe the way I had talked to my best friend. Even if I wasn't head over heels for her anymore, she was still my friend, and I hadn't ever thought of saying stuff like that!  
  
It was on such a stupid reason. I wanted to go and see if Miranda was alright, but Lizzie wouldn't let me. I asked why, and then we got into a big fight.  
  
I wanted to make one thing clear... I was mad at Lizzie. I didn't like the way she had responded to me. I didn't like her anymore, either.  
  
It was true; I didn't want her in my life anymore.  
  
But still...  
  
It was all my fault and I had to find a way to fix it. 


	11. Forgive and Forget or Not

Chapter 11: Forgive and Forget... or not  
  
Monday 8:30 AM  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
It was my fault. I shouldn't have said, 'Yeah, that's what I'm saying' in the first place. That's what started the whole thing.  
  
My fifteenth birthday was tomorrow, and I was hoping we'd make up at the surprise party Gordo was throwing me. Every year, Gordo and Miranda threw a party for me, and it wasn't much of a surprise anymore, but still, I liked it.  
  
Now this year I wondered what Gordo had gotten me. Maybe it was a necklace. Or a CD.  
  
An apology would have been nice, too.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" Gordo said.  
  
I smiled. Maybe we'd work this out. "Um... marshmallows and gum drops. Oh, and Doritos."  
  
"Miranda might have packed food for the rest of the year, but it was all junk food." I added, trying to start a conversation.  
  
He was silent.  
  
Animated Lizzie: You could at least try to talk to me. I'm not deadly.  
  
"Yeah." He responded. "So, pass me the gum drops, please."  
  
Please? What was up with that? Even if I was his ex-best friend, he didn't have to treat me like I was the president or something.  
  
I handed him the gum drops, and tried to catch his eye.  
  
The eye that I thought was so cute. I couldn't blame him for hating me. But I loved him, couldn't he see that? His hair, his eyes, his personality. I wasn't mad at him. I never could be. But I was afraid to apologize because he might not accept the apology after all I had said.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
I searched my brain for an excuse. "Um, sorry. I thought I saw an owl. Uh, I'm going to go to sleep now."  
  
"This early?"  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Suit yourself." He rolled his eyes.  
  
That hurt me. When he rolled his eyes, I felt like he didn't care about me. We were so close to making up... okay, not really... but we could have. I knew he was mad, but he didn't have to be all 'Ebenezer Scrooge' about it.  
  
I really hoped he'd forgive me tomorrow.  
  
Animated Lizzie: I hope 15 is my lucky number.  
  
" 'Morning." He greeted me.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"No late night singing?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
I was surprised. We were actually having a real conversation without him strangling me.  
  
"Oh." He started to walk off toward the waterfall to take a swim.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" I hinted.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the number 15."  
  
"15? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
He looked serious. He wasn't kidding. I knew it.  
  
He.  
  
Had.  
  
Forgotten.  
  
My.  
  
Birthday.  
  
"How old am I?" I said, my lower lip shaking.  
  
"Uh... 14."  
  
I burst out into tears.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you?" I shook my head as my voice trembled. "I'm 15 today."  
  
His eyes widened. "I knew that."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Sure you did."  
  
"I did."  
  
"David Gordon, YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"But, I-I..." He stuttered.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it." I sniffled. "Gordo, you know how you just made me feel? The only hopes of us being friends again are totally crushed. I had hope, Gordo, I did. Until now. Go find yourself a new best friend."  
  
"But, Lizzie, I-"  
  
"Look. It's over. I don't care if I see you again! I've seen enough of you to last me a lifetime!"  
  
I ran into the deep into the forest.  
  
The only friend I had left now was the waterfall.  
  
A/N: Don't be sad, they might make up... or they might not!!! You better read on to find out! 


	12. Suicide

Chapter 12: Suicide  
  
Monday 9:00 AM  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I stared at her closely as she disappeared into the forest.  
  
Had she said what I thought she had said?  
  
She had just ripped out my heart and shattered it into a million pieces.  
  
I had feelings left for her. I was trying to forget them. But then she destroyed all what was left of me and those feelings. Now those feelings were lost, and I didn't know if they were ever to be found.  
  
Now I was left all alone.  
  
I hated myself.  
  
I hated the world. I hated everything.  
  
I hated the fact that I had forgotten the birthday of the most important person in my life. I felt like I didn't exist anymore.  
  
What was the point in living if I didn't exist to myself?  
  
I looked around and saw Kaki's Cliff.  
  
Lizzie didn't want to see me ever again, right?  
  
Well, she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.  
  
I was going to do it.  
  
I was going to commit suicide.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I heard the sound of running, and I spun around immediately.  
  
I saw Gordo, running up Kaki's Cliff.  
  
People only did one thing at Kaki's Cliff.  
  
Suicide.  
  
Animated Lizzie: No way!  
  
I started running, too. I didn't know what I was doing. My feet just began to carry me. No matter how mad I was at Gordo, I wouldn't let him do this.  
  
He was only fifteen! He had his entire life ahead of him!  
  
"Gordo!" I shrieked as I bounded up Kaki's Cliff.  
  
He closed his eyes and started to lean forward.  
  
Everything was happening too fast.  
  
I ran faster and faster. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. He fell backwards onto me, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Gordo! What the heck do you think you're doing?" I screamed.  
  
"I'm doing what you wanted me to do! I'm staying out of your life forever!"  
  
"Gordo, that's insane! You can't do this! I didn't mean any of what I said. I was just mad that you forgot about my birthday!" I yelled over the howl of the wind.  
  
"There's no point in living anymore!" He said, struggling to get out of my grasp. He ran to the side of the cliff and dove off.  
  
"GORDO!" I screamed.  
  
A/N: Excited, eh? 


	13. Sorry

Chapter 13: Sorry  
  
Monday 9:08 AM  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
My eyes flew open.  
  
"Gordo!" I yelled.  
  
Was he alive? Was it all a dream?  
  
I was going to find out.  
  
I ran back to camp, where Gordo was there, still staring into the forest where I had disappeared.  
  
Alive.  
  
"Gordo!" I exclaimed, and threw my arms around him. "You're okay!" I started crying.  
  
"What are you doing...? Are you crying, Lizzie? What's wrong?" He was confused.  
  
"You're alive! I'm never going to let you go now."  
  
"What do you mean, "you're alive'? I never died."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I was mystified. One second Lizzie is yelling about how never wanted to see me ever again, and then five minutes later, she came running back, and started crying and hugging me.  
  
"When did I die?" I asked, hoping Lizzie hadn't gone crazy.  
  
She explained her dream to me, with breakouts in between.  
  
My jaw dropped as I hugged her back tightly. "Oh, Lizzie. I would never do something like that. Don't worry."  
  
"I was so scared that you were gone forever." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" I asked, even though I knew what she meant.  
  
"For everything. I never meant to hurt you, Gordo. I was just mad about Miranda." She shook her head. "I went nuts. I blew up. I'm so sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me. Please?"  
  
"You're forgiven. But it's my fault. I should have remembered your birthday. I mean, how stupid was I? Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course." She said, letting go of me. "Friends?"  
  
Wow, that was fast.  
  
I smiled. "Friends." I sighed. "So, want to cool off with a swim?"  
  
She dried her tears. "Okay." She said, her voice shaking. "I'll go change."  
  
I watched her run off.  
  
Those feelings weren't completely lost, I knew it. Because I felt so good when Lizzie was holding me in her arms. I'd do anything for that feeling again.  
  
My heart still ached for her.  
  
And now that we were friends again, I knew I'd be okay. 


	14. First Kiss

Chapter 14: First Kiss  
  
Monday 9:28 A.M.  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I changed into my swimsuit, too. Then I met Lizzie by the waterfall. And when I saw her, I almost fainted. This time, she was wearing a bikini, not a swimsuit. And let me tell you, she looked hotter than hot.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
She smiled wickedly. "Since you're still alive, that means I can do this." She pushed me into the lake.  
  
It was built upside down. The water was deep in the beginning, but then by the time you reached the waterfall, the water was only about a foot high. So I almost drowned when she pushed me in so unexpectedly.  
  
"What are trying to do?" I said, floating up. "Kill me?"  
  
"Something like that." She did a cannonball into the water.  
  
"Race you to he waterfall." I challenged, getting a head start.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" She started swimming, too.  
  
We both reached the waterfall at the same time, and stood up in the middle of it. The water poured onto my face. I gathered up all my courage. I was going to do it.  
  
I was never over Lizzie.  
  
I was denying that I was in love.  
  
And I was going to tell her that.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I found this moment so romantic. I was going to tell him now. It was the perfect time. Under a waterfall. He'd have to take it. I didn't care about the other girl. Gordo had to know my feeling for him sooner or later. And I decided sooner was better than later, when it was too late.  
  
"I have to tell you something." We said at the same exact time.  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No, you!"  
  
I started giggling. I could practically read his mind.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three, we both say what we want to." Gordo said. "One... two... three..."  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" We both screamed.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Whoa, didn't see that one coming.  
  
This was insane. Was he playing a trick on me, or was he serious?  
  
"What?" I asked. "What about that other girl?"  
  
"What other girl?"  
  
"The one you told me about when we were playing Truth or Dare." I said.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Duh! What other one?  
  
"Oh, her. Well, here's a big surprise for you, Lizzie." He smiled so brightly that it made my heart skip a beat. "That girl was you."  
  
My eyes widened. "N-no way..."  
  
He nodded "Yes way. But what about that guy you told me about? You know, cute, nice, smart..."  
  
"That was you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"But I was jealous!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
We were both jealous of ourselves. It was so funny.  
  
We started laughing.  
  
"I tried to forget you. I said to myself, 'Lizzie never listens to me or cares about me'. But it didn't work. I knew you did care, and I wouldn't admit it. I was denying my love for you. I don't know how this happened, but it's-"  
  
I interrupted his blabbering by a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closed my eyes, and leaned forward. He leaned forward, too  
  
And then we shared our first kiss under the waterfall.  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I tightened my arms around her waist. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I pressed my lips harder against hers. It felt so good. I didn't want to ever let go of her. It made me feel safe, and that no one in the world could hurt me. The water poured onto us, but it didn't spilt us up.  
  
I never knew an entire life of her squealing and whining over other guys would be worth it for this one kiss.  
  
A/N: Isn't it just great? 


	15. How Sweet!

Chapter 15: How Sweet!  
  
Monday 9:34 AM  
  
Miranda POV  
  
The parents let me check up on them I wondered what they were doing. Did they need more time alone, or was it time for them to come back home?  
  
I docked my rowboat carefully and searched around.  
  
I saw a tent that was empty. I saw a burnt out campfire. Where were they? I saw Gordo's camera lying on the floor. I felt curious and picked it up. I started to walk into the forest.  
  
I heard a soft murmuring sound. I followed it to a waterfall. At first I didn't notice, but then I did a double take.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were kissing like crazy under the waterfall.  
  
Oh, how sweet!  
  
I smiled mischievously and hid behind a tree. I turned off the camera and aimed it toward them. I zoomed in and took shots from different angles.  
  
This was going to be good.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I heard a rustling noise. It was too big to be a squirrel. I pulled back from Gordo, even though I didn't want to.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I asked.  
  
He looked upset that I had stopped, but he answered. "Yeah. What was it?"  
  
"I don't know." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and swam back to where the grass and dirt was.  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" He called after me.  
  
Then Miranda stepped out from behind a tree with Gordo's video camera.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Miranda!  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed, Gordo coming up behind me. "You little creep!"  
  
She shrugged and smiled weakly.  
  
"Miranda! How could you?" Gordo said.  
  
"Sorry, it was funny! And happy birthday, Lizzie."  
  
"See, she remembered." I elbowed Gordo playfully.  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I know."  
  
"Your boyfriend forgot your birthday!" She exclaimed.  
  
"He's-"  
  
I was going to say, 'he's not my boyfriend', but I stopped, because maybe he was.  
  
"Yes, my boyfriend forgot my birthday. You got a problem with it?" I answered.  
  
Gordo's eyes lit up.  
  
Gordo POV  
  
She had just called me her boyfriend! This was amazing. All in one day, we did a lot. I had forgotten Lizzie's birthday. Then we got into a fight. Then Lizzie had a nightmare. Then we apologized. Then we kissed. Then we met Miranda. And then Lizzie had called me her boyfriend!  
  
Wow.  
  
I put my arm around her waist. "So, I'm ready to go home now." I said.  
  
"Me too." Lizzie said. "I hate to say it, but I sort of miss fighting with Matt. Fighting with Gordo was so much worse."  
  
"You guys fought?" Miranda asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Oh, did we ever. We'll explain later." I started walking back to the tent.  
  
We packed all of our things, and then got into the big rowboat. It was so big that it held all of our things at once. Miranda offered to row and said she needed no help.  
  
"It was all a setup, wasn't it?" I asked.  
  
"I-well... yeah, it kind of was."  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed. "You knew?"  
  
"Yeah." She said so softly that I could barely hear her. "Kind of."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So, you guys fought?" She asked.  
  
Lizzie and I exchanged looks.  
  
"Kind of." We chorused.  
  
"See, I was going to go look for you, and then Lizzie said..." I told the entire story.  
  
"Whoa." She said when I was finished. "I didn't mean for it to get so serious."  
  
"You know, I'm sorta glad it did." Lizzie said.  
  
We kissed again.  
  
"You guys, could you please keep the kisses to a minimum? It's really annoying."  
  
I pulled away. "Sorry." We said.  
  
But we made out all the way home anyway.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? Review!!! And look for updates on The Lizzie McGuire Movie soon! This was longer than I expected. I might post up a new story called "Romeo and Juliet", but that's a maybe. All my fanfics are L/G, so if you want some other couples, don't depend on me. And, if you want a sequel to this story, tell me! I want to write one, but there's no point in writing one if no one likes it! Ciao! 


End file.
